


MegaStar and Starwave prompts

by Lust_Demon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cheating, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Oral, Unhealthy Relationships, aft play, degredation, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: I found a prompt list on tumblr and I'm slowly working my way through it. Please note the tags because this really isn't going to be for everyone. It should go without saying that MegaStar as I'm writing here, is not healthy and isn't something that should be emulated in any way in reality.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. "Bite the pillow"

“Bite a pillow.” 

The words were snarled into his audial, weight pressing down on his back and pinning his wings down unpleasantly. Trying to move just made his newly welded wounds ache and the big mech above him jerked one hand down to palm at his side, squeezing down near his vents so he let out a yelp of pain, coolant rising in his optics. The mech’s other hand was holding his wrists above his helm, keeping him just where he was wanted. 

A messy kiss was pressed to his neck and fangs grazed the dark cables as the mech behind him grinded down on him. He wasn’t really in the mood but the mech always knew what he liked and pressed at just the right spots to get him to open up. His panels were already wide open for a good few minutes now, nothing but warm air brushing on his valve as he was man handled down with a bit more force than he normally liked. A tongue licked up his neck and he made a face as he started to pull away, making a disgusted noise.

“I hate when you lick me.” He spat.

“You -love- when I lick you. You just prefer my tongue be shoved up your valve, servicing you.” Megatron corrected him. “Bite. The. Pillow.”

The words were spoken fiercely now and Starscream knew he wasn’t going to have a chance to stifle himself for much longer. Hissing, he moved his head to the pillow, scowling still when he felt the tip of his Master’s spike at his entrance. His wrists were let go so Megatron could take hold of his hips and his face was pushed against the pillow so his Master could jerk him upwards and rub the tip against his wet folds. He was embarrassingly wet from the rough play despite being too tired for it and he groaned into the soft fabric when he felt his insides being stretched by the great silver girth of his Master’s spike. 

“You’re taking it all tonight.” was all the warning he was getting when he felt a shove down.

His optics flared bright red and his legs trembled as his Master ground his hips down, forcing him to open up and giving shallow pumps to help ready him at least a little. A hand came down on his aft and he yelped into the pillow, groaning as the spike started to work a slow pace in his valve. 

“So much better when I can’t hear you.” Megatron laughed, his hips jerking at an uneven pace. “You have just the perfect valve, tight and wet, and it gets ruined with that voice of yours.” 

He would have yelled at the words but the hand came down again, smacking his aft in quick swipes that had his hips shaking. 

“Even better… just a few touches like this get you all snug for me.” his Master groaned and drew out almost all the way before slamming back in, making his Master’s snarls turn to moans. 

It was pathetic how he melted under the onslaught, each pump of his Master’s hips, snapping forward at a bruising pace made him mewl with need. His fists gripped at the sheets and he panted eagerly, trying to slowly bring his aft up into the slaps that had his valve clenching down on the thick length. 

“Amazing little slut.” Megatron moaned. “Barely have to touch you and you want to come already don’t you? You whine and screech but you love my spike. Say it.”

A hand slammed down on his shoulder, yanking him up and his Master snapped in his audial, his hips grinding down. 

“Say it, Starscream.”

“F...fuck you.” Starscream’s optics fluttered. “Who could be satisfied with such a tiny spike? I can barely feel it.”

Of course it was a blatant lie. There was no possible way his Master’s spike could be considered tiny. The only real word Starscream could think of when he felt it sliding home into him was ‘legendary’. His Master had a glorious spike and he used it both punishingly and pleasurably sometimes at the same time in ways that had Starscream confused and aroused. 

“Do you need something bigger than this?” His Master cooed. “Do you need me to put my knot in you to be satisfied then?”

If there was anything Starscream loved more than the rough play, it was his Master’s knot. His Master knew just how to torment him with it, knew just the words that would have him gushing like an oil spill. 

“Do you want me to breed you, Starscream?”

Whimpering, his hips trembled and he glanced back at his Master, scowling at the self satisfied smirk on the mech’s face. To Starscream’s horror, he was actually pulling out now and he yelped as he was pushed down, made so he could just barely watch over his shoulder when his Master jerked his spike to the sight of Starscream’s open valve.

“Maybe all your deserve is to have my transfluid spread all over your wings tonight--”

“No!” Starscream almost howled, jerking his hips up needily. “Put it back!”

“Then say it.” 

Starscream hissed and gripped at the covers stubbornly, starting to pull himself away when he felt the very tip brushing his swollen valve lips and reminding him of what he could have if he just gave in. Biting at his lower lip, he pushed his face into the pillow and let out a strangled yell of irritation. He could feel the heat of his Master’s body over him but not that amazing length spearing him open and he hated it.

“Say it.”

“I… want your spike.” he said sullenly, pouting until the head shifted and the firm hands were holding his hips still so he couldn’t try to jerk himself back to get more. “Mmmm! Master! That’s not fair, I said it! I said I want it! Give it to me!”

“You were a disobedient little slut, so you’ll get what I give you and nothing more.” The hand came down on his aft, clapping him firmly.

Whining unhappily, he did his best to entice his Master to do more, flexing his wings and rolling his hips back eagerly. He knew that his Master loved the sounds he made, so he let himself become wanton as he moaned for more, his voice quiet at first as he begged for his Master’s spike. 

“Master please, I’ll be good. I’ll be so good, just fuck me hard.” 

“Just fuck you?” his Master purred.

“....breed me?” Starscream tilted his head a bit, almost confused at the question. His words were rewarded, however, when he felt the quick jerk of hips gliding smoothly to pump into him at a rapid pace.

His spark pounded and he smirked a little bit. He hadn’t realized that his Master was just as affected by this little kink like he was. Swallowing down any pride he had, he licked his lips as he chose his words, wanting to wring anything he could out of his Master and use him for his magnificent spike.

“Please can I have your knot? I want all of you.” Starscream moaned eagerly, pushing up on his hands and knees so he could rock himself firmly into the rapid thrusts now. “Put all your transfluid in me, I don’t want a drop to come out. Fill me up… breed your pretty slut, Master.”

He groaned happily when he felt his Master’s arm curl around his waist and hold him tightly back. The hot breath on the back of his neck telling him just as much as the rapid pumps that Megatron adored the way he begged like this. His voice jumped with the rough thrusts and he felt his struts wobble under him, forgetting what it was that he was going to say.

“My whore.” His Master’s voice was rough in his audial. “This is all you need, isn’t it? To be bred by your Master, made to stay here in berth, swollen with my seed and desperate for your next fuck.”

It was a touch irritating to have those words murmured to him, but he brushed it off as just bedroom play and canted his hips back into the thrusts, nodding his head a little. He could ignore the words when the thick length was spearing him open, making him dizzy as his Master started to bite at his neck cables. He could hear the tremor in his Master’s voice when he moaned and pride made him smirk, rocking his hips quickly on the amazing length.

“Mine. You’re all mine.” Megatron’s voice had a soft note of desperation to it, making Starscream’s spark swell. 

“I’m yours.” Starscream agreed softly, one hand reaching back so he could cup Megatron’s helm, encouraging him to bite harder. “No one could ever fuck me like you can, Master.”

His talons scratched at his Master’s helm when he felt the pulse of the knot at the rim of his valve and he caught his breath when it started to push in. Whining at the pain that was opening him up further, he squeezed his optics shut as his Master gave short thrusts to ease the way, kissing and sucking on his neck cables. His thighs shook as the bulbous section rocked into him a little at a time and he shuddered when he felt it slot inside him. His Master wasted no time in grinding into him, panting against his neck and whispering to him about the snug feel of his valve.

Ignoring the words, he bowed his head down so he could writhe his hips into the motions when they were locked in place. The knot made sure his Master couldn’t pull out without causing them both pain, so it was only shallow thrusts now, soft sounds as his hips were bounced quickly into his Master’s lap.

“I’m going to fill you till you're dripping with my fluids.” His Master promised in a hoarse voice. “Make you carry my sparklings.”

It was a ridiculous thought, they couldn’t chance something like that as things were. But still, the idea of nesting with a brood, being full with sparklings and having Megatron continue to fuck him into submission made his valve clench down with need. He could hear his Master’s reaction to that quick cycle of calipers and rough fingers gripped his hips. The knot stretched his valve lips when his Master pulled out as much as it would allow, the wet sound of his spike sinking deep making a blush of color come to Starscream’s cheeks. A hand pushed down on his wings, forcing his shoulders against the berth and his Master snarled when his spike jerked in quick thrusts.

He knew what was coming and he reached a hand down so he could rub his anterior node even as the tip of his Master’s spike started slamming on his ceiling node from the inside. His Master knew his body just as well as his own and he knew how to use his spike to leave Starscream a mewling mess. His optics fluttered as he slicked his fingers across his node, whimpering as he was pounded as hard as his Master could go with the short thrusts. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the words again, focusing on the heavenly spike.

“Such a good whore you are. Your pretty valve needs to be dripping with my fluid doesn’t it? Feels empty without me inside you?” His Master hissed as he unloaded his transfluid.

Shifting his head so his forehelm was against the pillows, he hissed and rolled his hips, chasing his own overload. The thick warmth spreading inside him helping as he felt his plating distend with the amount that was being dumped into him. Closing his eyes, he let himself revel in the feel of the thick length grinding and the hot weight on his back. His fingers flickered quickly across his node and Starscream gasped as his own overload came. His hips twitched from it and he cried out as a lazy hand slapped down on his aft, making him clench down tight. The fluids inside him increasing as his Master held him still. 

Turning his head, he bit at the pillow and moaned happily as he worked himself to a second overload in quick succession. His Master’s lips on his neck leaving soft kisses and harsh bites. A hand came to rest near his head and he felt his Master grind slowly, holding him tightly with his other arm and moaning softly. Their weight slowly tipped as his Master came to rest on his side, bringing Starscream with him where they were still tied together. Huffing a laugh, his Master slipped his hand down and lightly touched his valve where it was stretched over the thickness of the knot.

Whining quietly, Starscream brought his Master’s hand up and guided it to his node, yelping as it was swiftly rubbed down on, his Master keeping as harsh a pace as ever. His hand gripped at his Master’s wrist, legs trembling when the other mech laughed quietly to him. He could tell that his Master felt every reaction because when his valve continued to quickly cycle down on the thick length inside him, Megatron would groan and hiss at the motions.

“Good?” His Master’s voice was full of static.

“The best.” Starscream mewled, fingers scratching at Megatron’s arm when his node was lightly slapped. 

“You are.. The best slut I’ve ever had.” Megatron mumbled, chuckling softly to himself.

The Seeker rolled his optics in annoyance and tugged his pillow closer so he could relax. He’d put up with the comments for now, until he could find another spike to satisfy him like the one currently lodged inside him. 


	2. Bend over so I can punish you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave just wants to talk to Starscream about his relationship with their Lord. He didn't mean for it to turn out like this.

“Bend over so I can punish you!”

The words were snarled at a volume that had Soundwave flinching and his head snapped up before he could stop himself. Everyone on the Nemesis knew about Starscream and Megatron, everyone had their thoughts on it. No one ever stepped in to stop Lord Megatron, however, when he was clearly overstepping what should have been obvious boundaries. Soundwave’s fingers clenched on the datapad he had been holding and he let his gaze flick over to Rumble and Frenzy who were looking uncomfortable and unsure.

“Lord Megatron.” He raised his voice before Starscream could howl back at their Lord, making his way over and casually waving his hand. “Autobot activity detected. Suggest that this takes priority over current matters.”

He kept all disdain out of his voice and out of his field, thankful for the fact that he had a visor and battlemask to help him to hide away his growing discomfort with what was happening in the Decepticon ranks. There was something more feral in Megatron now and Soundwave hated to think about it. He didn’t know what had caused it, but he knew that it wasn’t Starscream’s fault for any of this. The Seeker had been in Megatron’s berth since before the war started and they had honestly started off as a happy couple but slowly things had eroded between them so it was more of a violent dance than anything. 

The way that Megatron growled as he turned on his heel and walked away made Soundwave feel a touch of pity for any Autobots that got in their Lord’s way.

Good thing for the Autobots, they weren’t actually at the point that he’d send in a ping to his Lord. He’d make something up once his Lord got back to cover for the fact that he got out there and found nothing, but for now he needed to do some damage control with the Seeker. Looking over at Starscream, he reached out a hand to brush his fingertips against the other’s.

It was barely a touch at all, but that contact gave his technopathy a jolt so he could feel Starscream’s anger and fear. On the outside, the Seeker was a picture of haughty anger, but Soundwave could feel what lurked underneath it all. Disgust that echoed his own. Fear that was only natural. Self doubt lingered in small waves and Soundwave took in a deep vent as he processed what he was feeling from Starscream.

“Soundwave: Respectfully requests assistance from Wing Leader. Second opinion needed with problem.” 

To his credit, Starscream didn’t snap or snarl at him. Perhaps it was the fact that Soundwave was trying his best to respect Starscream’s personal space and autonomy. 

“Of course you do.” Starscream clucked his tongue as he rolled his optics. “Show me the problem.”

Using his bond rather than a communications ping that someone might detect, Soundwave sent messages to his cassettes to set them in motion and stop them from feel anxious about what was going on. Lazerbeak and her flying siblings were alerted to keep patrol outside the Nemesis, to let him know if Megatron was returning early so he could have time to continue his work. Ravage was already out on a detail and was told to take extra routes to ‘look for more energon deposits’. The panther knew what that meant without asking thankfully. Rumble and Frenzy were a bit more trouble, however. They knew Megatron from before Starscream had met him, when a fight broke out they felt like they should side with their Lord over the Wing Leader. 

But they still didn’t like what they were seeing and it left them frozen about the toxic relationship. The ping he sent to them through the bond was that they shouldn’t go with their Lord, but instead find out how much was in stock in the medical bay and then find whatever means necessary to get Swindle to get them more at the best prices they could.

He felt the questioning sensation back from the two and smiled under his mask. Yes. Any means that they saw fit. They would terrorize to their sparks content.

He could hear the soft cackle from the two and then the swift footsteps as they rushed off to the medbay to check and see what there was and what was needed. They wouldn’t get directions like this often, so they would undoubtedly take their time with it so they could enjoy it fully, which was just what he wanted. When he looked over to Starscream, the Wing Lord was looking at him expectantly and he took in a vent before leading the way out of the main room, not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation they were going to have. As Starscream walked beside him, he could see the tension in the other’s wings and hated that he couldn’t really help to ease the anger or hurt that he felt from the second in command.

“Query: Is Starscream happy?” Soundwave lightly pressed his hands together. “Being with Lord Megatron appears woeful.”

Starscream stopped walking and turned to look at him, one hand raising slowly to rest on his hip. Soundwave had been a bit afraid that the Seeker would start snarling at him, like a cornered turbo fox, but instead he was lifting his wings higher with pride and smiling as he took a step closer to the communications officer.

“You think you could make him happier, Soundwave? Give him everything that he wants like a good soldier?”

Maybe at first he would have wanted something like that. When he had seen Megatron and Starscream together at the beginning he had to quash the notes of envy, wishing he had the same with their Lord. But now? He shuddered to think of himself in Starscream’s place, and the question only brought on guilt that he hadn’t brought this up faster and tried to intervene.

“Negative. Soundwave: Has no desire to be with Lord Megatron.” He shook his head softly, keeping his senses aware to make sure no one came up on them.

“You don’t want me? Do you?” 

The words were softly spoken and Starscream took another step closer to him, reaching out to lightly place a hand on his chassis. He could feel his thoughts come to a screeching halt at that soft touch, not a hint of talon there, and ruby optics staring into him like he could see past Soundwave’s battlemask. More than the simple touch, he could feel the emotions feeding over from Starscream and didn’t want to shut them off just yet. The anger had bled away to cool calculation, which Soundwave would have expected now that Megatron was gone. But there were threads of curiosity there as well. Soundwave’s back bumped against the wall and his spark fluttered when Starscream smirked as he continued to invade his personal space.

It made sense. He’d been hurt so much and been fighting with Megatron for so long that he was looking for anything to give him an upper hand. Starscream needed control.

“Soundave: Requests permission to touch Starscream.” He kept his hands at his sides, his vents coming a bit faster.

There was a hint of surprise in Starscream’s features, and the anger was starting to slowly bleed away, the curiosity rising as he leaned his weight into Soundwave’s frame. One hand was gently stroking along his chassis, fingertips gingerly plucking at his seams and tapping softly down to his hip.

“No touching me.” Starscream murmured quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his battlemask. “Tell me, Soundwave, do you want me? Is that why you asked me down here?”

“Soundwave--” He heard his vocoder break into static and his visor flickered with embarrassment, his spark pounding at the smug delight Starscream felt. “Believes you deserve better than how Lord Megatron treats you. Wishes that you were not with him.”

The seeker’s hand passed across his privacy plating and gently rubbed the quickly heating area. His thighs were shaking a bit and he dared to look down, a quick hot vent hissing out of him when he watched the dark fingertips rubbing against him. He had chosen this area because barely anyone came here and it would give them privacy to talk, but had Starscream taken the quiet area to mean that Soundwave wanted more from him immediately?

“So who should I be with then, Soundwave?” Starscream cooed and slipped down onto his knees, lightly kissing his hip. 

He cursed the arousal that made his voice pop with static still, but Starscream seemed to like it because he was smiling up at him. The touch to his chassis and groin letting him feel the echo of satisfaction.

“You.. should be with whomever you want.” There was a soft whine in his voice and he brought a hand up to his helm, dizzy as he looked down at Starscream, straining to find the answers that would give the seeker what he needed and wanted.

“What if I want to be with Megatron?” The beautiful seeker raised a brow.

“....Soundwave… wishes you wouldn’t.” 

Starscream continued to look up at him a moment longer and then opened his mouth, licking his hip before murmuring. “Let me see your spike.”

He opened up embarrassingly quick and his vocalizer shorted out when his erect spike brushed Starscream’s cheek. The seeker wrapped his hand around the base, stroking him firmly before kissing the tip and running his glossa over it. Soundwave wanted to say that they shouldn’t do this, that they were in the middle of the hallway and they could be seen. But with Starscream on his knees like this, feeling so powerful even as he knelt between his thighs, he found himself losing track of any denials or rationalizations.

“No touching me.” Starscream reminded him softly, giving another kiss to the tip and gently trailing his fingers along the length. “If you want me to be happy, you just let me take over.”

“Yes.” His words were strained and his visor flickered as his hips twitched forward a tiny bit, brushing against Starscream’s lips without meaning to.

It seemed that Starscream would allow him to get away with that much because he gently sucked on the tip for a moment. 

“A nice sized spike you have.” Starscream murmured in between slow licks from base to tip. “And it has such a lovely curve in it too. Do you know what that means?”

“N..no?” Soundwave cracked as he watched, trying to focus on just standing up.

“It means it would feel really good if I was on my hands and knees while you fragged me from behind.” Starscream smiled softly, kissing the base and gently sucking on the underside. “Although… with such a nice size, I bet you could frag me in any position and it would feel amazing. You seem to like watching me--”

He paused just briefly, taking the spike into his mouth and bobbing on it with a messy sounding slurp, squeezing the base gently like he wanted to make sure Soundwave didn’t overload too fast.

“Maybe you’d prefer me on my back? With my legs up over your shoulders while you’re pounding into me. Fucking me nice and hard, getting up close to see my face when I’m overloading for you.”

“Yes.” Soundwave nodded eagerly and strained to stop his hips from pumping forward.

Starscream was only smiling at him, however, meeting the pump of his hips with his lips and kissing along it while his spike brushed his cheek. Soundwave felt his spark jump when he felt the arousal coming in quick bursts and his gaze shifted further down, his visor brightening when he saw that Starscream’s fingers were moving in his valve. When he slid his lips down, sucking and slurping quietly at first, his fingers were pushing in and Soundwave could only imagine them spreading inside Starscream’s valve. More than anything he wanted to reach out to take Starscream by the helm and guide him. To lead and show him what pace he liked, but Starscream’s words echoed in his thoughts. No touching.

Moaning quietly, his hips jerked and he clenched his hands on his thighs to resist the urge to reach out. His voice shuddered when he felt and heard Starscream’s own moan and he gingerly started to roll his hips in a slow pace. One of Starscream’s hands curled at his hip and he went all the way to the base, looking up at him with dim optics, his tongue curling as he sucked and smirked up at him. The soft motion of the other’s lips doing just that much making Soundwave feel the first hints of overload. 

::Are you getting closer?:: Starscream commed him on a private ping.

“Apologies.” Soundwave attempted to pull back and whimpered when Starscream’s hand gripped his hip and made sure that he stayed still.

Starscream’s optics offline and he let out a slow vent as he quickly bobbed his head, sucking firmly and gripping his hip tightly. 

::Are you concerned about us getting caught, Soundwave? If you are, you’d better make sure that you come in my mouth and not on my face. Don’t touch me until you’re about to overload. But when you do, make sure I’m all the way down on your spike so I swallow it all.::

His legs were shaking a bit and he was getting used to the pace that Starscream was keeping, pumping forward with each firm suck and grinding his hips briefly against the other’s face. Starscream’s hand moved and Soundwave could swear that he was using more fingers inside himself now. He had never imagined he would have been allowed to have these kinds of liberties with the beautiful seeker. His mouth felt divine and the eagerness that he showed was more than anything Soundwave had seen in a long time when Starscream was with their Lord. He couldn’t help the small burst of pride that Starscream wanted him more than Megatron and he hissed softly, a tiny bit of pre fluids squirting from him.

Starscream’s optics online quickly and he groaned quietly as he looked up at Soundwave. The hand on his hip was removed and Soundwave gasped as he watched the seeker fragging himself on his fingers with one hand, the other quickly rubbing his anterior node. Reaching out, Soundwave moaned as he took hold of Starscream’s helm, hesitantly at first with the first couple of pumps, then firmly as he felt the rush of arousal coming just as strong as his own from his partner. 

Groaning, he pulled the seeker’s head into him, pressing him close and making sure that his entirely length was enveloped in the heat of his mouth. He could feel the flex of the others throat even as he was overloading into him and he rocked his hips in soft pumps as he spurted his fluids into the seeker. Venting quickly, he ground his hips against Starscream’s lips, making sure every drop was inside him before gently pulling out.

Starscream’s optics had a sleepy quality as he looked up at him and there was that same smirk on his face when he opened wide to let Soundwave see his fluids in the other’s mouth before he swallowed it back. He almost wished that he could go again immediately just from that sight, but his knees were giving out and he slid down to the floor with a quiet pant. Starscream climbed into his lap, pulling his fingers away from his valve and Soundwave shuddered when he saw how thick they were with fluids. The seeker sucked his fingers clean and moaned quietly. 

“Not bad. But if you want to take me away from Megatron, you’d better keep me interested.” Starscream pressed a kiss to his battlemask. “I’m going to my hab suite. Don’t follow me. I want to be alone.”

He wasn’t ashamed to say that he whined at the demand and watched as Starscream got up from his lap and started down the hallway, the seeker’s legs wobbling slightly as he went. Letting his helm fall back against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling. This wasn’t what he had planned on, but if it made Starscream happy and got him away from Megatron then he could work with it. And he certainly didn’t mind the sweet feel of the lips tight around his spike. Maybe if he was lucky, Starscream would allow him to try one of the positions he’d mentioned earlier.


	3. Oh my, are these handcuffs in your drawer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a couple needs to spice things up with toys, right? MegaStar chapter.

Starscream tensed as he opened the door to his hab suite and found his Master waiting there for him. The grand silver mech was seemingly in a much better mood than he had been for the past week or so, so the seeker thought that he might be ignored in favor of the war efforts that needed to be focused on. It had been two weeks since his liaison with Soundwave and he hadn’t been with the technopath since, but they had a few chances just to talk and try to get a feel for one another. It was odd to be around someone who honestly seemed to want what was best for him, and any time he tried to shift the conversation to something more sexual, Soundwave was there with him, but he never tried to take over. They whispered small things back and forth to one another but Soundwave never laid a hand on him unless Starscream told him he was allowed.

“Oh my, are these stasis cuffs in your drawer?” His Master drew him out of his thoughts and pulled them up from their spot, dangling them from a fingertip.

“They’re broken.” Starscream rolled his optics and reached for the cuffs, only to have his Master pull them away. “I was trying to fix them, we can’t let anything go to waste.”

“More a shame to not use them.” 

Starscream looked at him cautiously and tensed when his Master curled an arm around his waist, tugging him in closer. The grand silver mech dipped to kiss his cheek and then down his neck, lightly nibbling on his neck cables and making him melt under the soft touches. Seeing his Master there uninvited had put him on edge, but if he was going to be sweet now, the seeker could deal with that.

“Why were you going through my things?” Starscream frowned and started to reach for the cuffs to take them away, his fingertips barely brushing the metal before his Master held them over his head out of reach.

“I have to be careful. I wanted to see if you were secreting away something to murder me, my pretty little whore.” His Master smirked.

Resting his hands on his Master’s chassis, Starscream pushed up on his pedes so he could lightly kiss his Master’s lips. “Oh Master, don’t be foolish. I would never kill you. That would make your gorgeous spike completely useless to me.”

“I’m so glad that I can be of use to you, my whore.” Megatron replied dryly.

“You’d be more use to me if you were in my berth instead of snooping around.” Starscream started to reach for the stasis cuffs again.

He jerked when his Master quickly grabbed his wrists and held his arms up over his head. His wings vibrated as his Master ran the edge of the cuffs along his wrists like he was thinking of slipping them on, a pensive look on his face. Watching Starscream’s reactions, his Master pulled one arm down and pushed it behind his back. His grip on the seeker’s wrists tightened as he kept him from moving away, the second arm being pushed down and back as well to join it so his Master could cross his wrists at the small of his back.

“If you wanted the cuffs, Starscream, you just had to ask.” His Master purred, clicking them into place carefully.

Starscream shuddered as the cuffs were arranged on his wrists, keeping his arms pinned back so he could barely move either them or his wings because of how he was positioned.

“Cuffing me is useless, I have work to do.” Starscream tilted his chin up a bit.

“I’m sure you can do what I want you to with those in place. Or are you not up for a challenge my beautiful whore?” His Master gripped his hip with one hand, yanking him in close. The other hand tilting Starscream’s chin up a bit higher. “Truthfully, I was just going to look around a bit, but you just had to intrigue me by keeping such interesting things in your drawers.”

“It’s just a broken set of cuffs, they can only hold arms in place. It’s not like they can force a stasis out of whoever they put them on.” Starscream snorted, snapping his chin away and starting to step back.

His Master continued to hold his hip, looking at him with a smirk as his free hand came down on his aft quickly. Gasping at the shock of pain that he’d come to associate with being fucked, Starscream locked his legs so his knees wouldn’t wobble underneath him.

“Maybe we can find a pair that works properly later. It would be so interesting to have you frozen in place while I fuck you. Arrange your body any way I like and stuff you full of toys. Do you think the stasis would keep you from overloading until I take them off, or do you think you’d have to simply lay there sobbing as I bring you over the edge all night until I get bored?” His Master murmured and then grinned, kissing him softly as he stroked a hand across his aft before spanking him again. “I see that look in your optics, Starscream. I know what you like. I promise you, I’ll make sure that you get exactly what you want another night. I’ll have you stretched so full that you gape when I’m done with you. You’ll be soaked in my fluids inside and out, dizzy from pleasure and demanding as always. I just love that about you, my beautiful whore.”

The words were spoken in such a soft, tender voice that Starscream could feel himself getting wet and he squeezed his optics shut. The hand came down on his aft in several more slaps, forcing his frame to lean against his Master’s. Pressing his lips together tightly, he tried his best to just ignore the way his body was responding to the gentle voice and enticing words. He wanted to tell himself that he didn’t want his Master or his spike right now but it was hard when Megatron knew just how to play with him to make him ready in a matter of minutes.

“You’re so needy for spike, aren’t you? So desperate to be full of fluids that you’re throbbing right now. I can tell that your valve is aching to feel my spike stretching you wide. You’re ready to be bred like a whore.” His Master continued, fingers caressing down along his undercarriage and teasing his privacy plating. “I’ll have to get ready for a night like that, hydrate myself properly so I can make you swollen with fluids. You’ll look like you’re carrying from how much I pump into you.”

Whimpering, Starscream’s optics opened and he let his mouth fall open, moaning when Megatron took advantage and kissed him fiercely. The hands on him gripped tightly, pulling and grinding against him so he was quickly panting with need. Normally it was his Master that was demanding that he open up and show his valve, and he wanted to hold off as long as he could, but those words so softly spoken were exactly right. His Master was the only mech with a spike big enough to satisfy his need, his fluids were practically addictive to feel squirting into him.

“But tonight we’re going to do what I want.” His Master whispered, grinning when his fingers dipped and found that Starscream had already opened up and his valve was wet for him. “Good whore, you know what I want already. You’ll have me in berth like you want. I’m going to lay back and you’re going to straddle my spike, Starscream. You’re going to show me just how desperate you are and ride me until I’m satisfied. You’re not allowed to stop and you’re not allowed to overload until I’m completely happy with you. And you know just how good my stamina is, don’t you?”

Starscream whimpered as his Master stepped away and casually lay himself out on Starscream’s berth. Megatron lay back and put one arm behind his head, his free hand casually opening up his panel and taking hold of his half hard spike so he could stroke it. He wanted to curse the sight of the spike that had him wet and salivating all at once. The ridges along the underside of it were just right to hit clusters of nerves inside him and have him crying out for more. The knot wasn’t inflated yet, but if he was lucky his Master would activate it and tie them together.

Carefully, he stepped towards the berth and put one knee on it, glancing at Megatron as he balanced himself over his Master. Not having his arms made it a little harder to balance his weight so he arranged his wings as he got up and straddled his Master like they both wanted. They hadn’t experimented like this yet, any time his Master wanted him to be still he had preferred to hold him down with his own hands rather than using tools. But as much as it was enticing to have the strong hands holding him down or moving his body, it was interesting to have the cuffs restricting him. Not enough to hurt, just enough to make it a little difficult as he spread his legs and rubbed his valve lips against the slowly hardening spike.

“What if I don’t want to?” Starscream shuddered, straining to gather some control from his Master.

“If you want me to frag you until you’re an exhausted mess, you’ll give me everything I want tonight.” Megatron rubbed his thigh with one hand before taking hold of his spike, keeping it where it would be easiest for Starscream to sink down on.

His wings wiggled, showing his eagerness even as he tried to keep it under control. Curse his body for being so truthful when he wanted to hide even a little bit from his Master. Licking his lips, he spread his legs further and sank down on the thick spike. He moaned quietly as the tip pushed past his valve lips and he rocked himself back and forth to spread the wetness along it as much as he could. Watching Megatron’s reaction was satisfying, the other’s dark red optics flickering as he let his head fall back.

“Who’s my pretty slut?” Megatron whispered gently, squeezing Starscream’s hip.

Whining quietly, Starscream rocked his hips, biting his lower lip as the spike slowly filled him, became harder inside him and made him aware of every ridge. “I am.”

“Louder.” Megatron gasped, rocking his hips up.

“I’m your slut.” Starscream was embarrassed at how quickly the words came out, his hips starting to move of their own accord.

His Master’s hand came down on his aft and Starscream shuddered, quickly starting to bounce on Megatron’s lap. His optics fluttered as he rolled and ground down to the base, his vents coming quickly as he forced his body to get used to the length faster than he usually would. Normally he would take his time but his Master had wound him up and he was hoping he’d take some pity on him, let him have at least one overload before they started this beautiful torment.

They had been doing this for so many years now that it was an easy rhythm and he could tell more or less when the strong hand was going to come down on his aft. That’s probably why he yelped as loud as he did when instead he felt a smack to his anterior node. His optics opened wide and he looked at his Master in surprise, his spark fluttering in a new anticipation when he was given a smirk in return. His Master’s thumb rubbed his node softly in time to his pumps and when Starscream felt his body starting to tense up in eagerness the strong fingers slapped his sensitive node for having the audacity to start climbing towards his peak.

“M-master, don’t you want to breed your whore?” Starscream shuddered, pushing down and working his hips tightly against the bigger mech’s. “Don’t you want me filled up with your seed?”

“Always.” Megatron hissed and paused to grip both hips, helping him to quickly bounce on his spike. “I always crave the sight of your valve messy with my fluids.”

“Then fill me up, hurry.” Starscream felt his wings spreading as he rode his Master’s spike. The position he was in gave him some amount of control over how much he was taking and he panted as he slammed himself down in a rush, looking down with a smile as he saw his abdomen stretched from the length pumping in him at a rapid pace. “Frag, I need this. Give your whore all your fluids, Master. Come inside me.”

He shuddered when the strong fingers smacked his node again, yelping and letting his head fall back. His valve clenched down on the thick length and he hurriedly worked his hips, trying to coax his Master into inflating his knot. Watching his Master’s expression was intoxicating, normally the massive silver mech was in control of himself, stern as he ensured that Starscream did whatever he wanted in berth. And while he was still getting just what he wanted out of the seeker now, he was also riding close to the edge as he enjoyed their play. His fingers toying with Starscream’s body and giving sharp slaps that had him wailing even as he rode his Master’s spike hard.

“Tell me, Starscream.”

The seeker whimpered at the sound of his name so softly spoken instead of the usual epithets of whore and slut. Behind him, his hands strained to touch the bottom edges of his wings, wanting to glide along the erogenous areas of his frame. He just barely managed a soft touch to the base when his Master’s hips bumped up in quick flexes of power. Swallowing back quick vents, his vision flickered with static, unable to focus on anything but the slick feel of the spike gliding up into him and the blissful expression on his Master’s normally harsh face.

“I want you. I need you.” Starscream whimpered and pulled himself up so just the tip was inside him.

Megatron’s optics flickered as he forced himself to look instead of just feel what Starscream was doing. The seeker rolled his hips in soft slow circles, gently dipping his hips down and then up so it was barely anything at all in him. It was torment for them both and he wanted to slam himself down, but he needed his Master’s optics on him.

“I only want you.” His vocalizer broke and he slowly sat down, the interior of his valve squeezing as he looked at his Master. “I only need you to breed me, Master.”

“Starscream.” Megatron flexed up and pushed a hand behind him so he could hold onto his seeker, kissing him as he cupped his neck and then gripped it to keep Starscream still on his spike. “You need me.”

“I need you, Master.” Starscream tried to nuzzle Megatron, pausing when he found the hand holding him wasn’t loosening. “Master--”

“If you need me, why were you sucking off Soundwave?” His Master hissed.

Freezing up, Starscream found himself allowed to pull back just enough to look his Master in the optics. His vocalizer broke with nervous static and he gasped as he was shoved onto his back. His Master’s hips clapped forwards in slow, firm pumps as the larger mech kept their faces close together. The arousal hadn’t died on either side but Starscream squirmed against the berth, too aware of the cuffs that held his arms from protecting himself. His Master gripped his neck cables as he fragged him, keeping his pumping slow and steady. 

“Answer me, slut. Why did you suck his spike if you need me so much?”

Starscream tensed up, his valve starting to ache from the force of the thrusts. The full power of his Master was baring down on him, but as much as he was unnerved by the intensity of his Master’s gaze and how hard he was fragging him, he didn’t want it to stop. His valve was going to be sore for at least the next day after and his spark pounded at the thought of going through his day with the physical reminder of his Master’s power over his body.

“I… wanted a taste.” Starscream whimpered and then yelped as his hips were jerked up a bit higher, his Master’s pace increasing.

“Did you enjoy it, slut?” His Master growled, the grip on his neck cables tightening enough that it would leave small dents.

“Nnng… not as much as yours Master. He’s not like you. Not as thick, doesn’t taste as good as you do.” Starscream licked his lips, thinking quickly.

He whined when his Master pulled out entirely and his hips fell back on the berth. The silver mech kissed him firmly and Starscream opened up for him eagerly, groaning as the glossa stroked against his own. His spark spun quickly and he blinked when his Master sat up, one hand still holding onto his neck cables. He tried to angle his hips up, wanting to entice his Master to slide back in but Megatron only sat up over him.

He realized what his Master was doing and pouted a bit, whining when Megatron started to jerk off over him.

“Please Master, please. Just the tip. Just put it back in. You know you want my slutty valve. Or my mouth--”

“Don’t talk to me about your mouth.” His Master hissed, fingers tensing on his neck cables to cut off his voice. His other hand continued to quickly jerk his spike. “I thought maybe it was a rumor. A lie. My beautiful whore wouldn’t do that to me. You let him cum inside you like a desperate slut.”

“Not my valve.” Starscream squeaked out, his optics flickering. “My valve is still only yours.”

“Whore.” Megatron moaned, thumb rubbing across his tip. “Take your punishment.”

Starscream tried to turn his face away as the transfluid jetted onto him, the sticky liquids marking his cheeks and teasing his lips with a hint of what he could have had. His Master was moving up now and he thought he might have a chance to prove himself, opening his mouth to clean the thick spike off. His Master only growled, however, slapping the spike against his face and rubbing the fluids in.

“No overloads for you tonight. No fluids to fill your slutty valve at all until you learn to behave like a proper whore. You belong to me.” Megatron snarled as he got up from the berth.

Starscream tensed and pulled at the cuffs, watching as Megatron tucked his spike away and started towards the door. “W-wait, Master!”

“Call Soundwave to help you get them off.” His Master snarled, storming out the door.

Thankfully, he shut and locked the door behind him. No one would be able to look in and see him with his valve dripping with need and his face soaked in transfluid. Thankfully his Master didn’t notice the rage on his own face. He didn’t belong to anyone, least of all an unstable warlord who’s only redeeming feature was his spike. His fingers clenched behind him and he shuffled to push himself up, his wings vibrating in anger. He’d get the cuffs off himself, then he’d get cleaned up.

Then he’d call Soundwave and discuss where their relationship would go.


	4. "Get on your knees"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream needs some comfort after yet another painful punishment from Megatron

His fingers clenched on the sheets of his berth as he looked down at the floor, his jaw clenched tight and wings vibrating with anger. Beside him, Soundwave was waiting patiently, his own hands folded in his lap but he was leaning towards Starscream like he was itching to put his arms around him. He knew that if he let the TIC hold him it would feel too much like pity and that was one thing that he couldn’t abide. He hated feeling pitied almost as much as he hated the lack of control he felt when he was with Megatron. 

The mech who called himself Master but refused to treat him with any respect. He could feel a sickness in the back of his throat that tasted suspiciously like Megatron’s spike and he got up from his berth quickly, storming into his private wash racks. Thankfully Soundwave waited for him patiently on the berth as he rinsed his mouth out to get rid of that phantom taste and feeling.

Pressing a clean cloth to his lips, he went back to his room, studiously pretending as though his sudden rush to the wash racks hadn’t actually happened. To his credit, Soundwave didn’t automatically reach out for him, although Starscream could feel in the others field that he wanted that closeness. Taking a deep vent, he reached out his hand when he sat down and took Soundwave’s hand in his own. Leading it up to his face, he leaned into it and shifted just enough to kiss his fingers before simply nuzzling his palm.

“Query…” Soundwave began in a quiet tone, angling himself towards Starscream and carefully reaching his other hand so he could rest it on the seeker’s knee. 

“Why do I stay with him?” Starscream sighed, knowing that the question was coming. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Soundwave didn’t like what was going on. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d called the other mech over for some comfort after their Lord had punished him in one way or another. Whether it was with his fists, his words or his spike, Starscream found himself leaning on Soundwave more and more as the days passed when Megatron punished him. 

Scooting back on the berth, he tugged at Soundwave and then pulled him over top of him as he lay back. The deployer was eager to put his hands on the berth to steady himself, holding himself up over Starscream until he was tugged down closer. 

“Why do you have to distance yourself?” Starscream rolled his optics even as he spread his legs so he could curl them around Soundwave’s hips.

“Soundwave--” His vocals spit static when the warm legs slipped around him and he felt Starscream’s hands pulling at him further. “Wishes to always give Starscream a choice. Megatron is not giving you a chance to say no.”

“I don’t want to say no.” Starscream shrugged a shoulder absently and kissed his neck. “Do you want to say no? Do you want to leave and go back to your room?”

“Soundwave wishes to stay.” He replied quickly, his hands gingerly moving to palm along Starscream’s wings slowly. He listened to the quiet moans as he trailed his fingers down the bottom edges and playfully squeezed him. “Soundwave wishes to know how best to please you.”

Starscream huffed a laugh, a soft sound that was barely there. Glancing to the side, he avoided the look from his partner at first. He didn’t want to hurt the other’s feelings but at the same time, he knew that Soundwave might not be able to give him what he was craving. As fucked up as his relationship with Megatron was, he loved the way that his Master exuded control over him so easily. He loved the way his massive frame covered him and the thick spike split him wide open. 

“I like a mech that can be bossy, can push me around a little.” Starscream started softly. “If you want to set ground rules for what we do, that’s fine but.. I’d really like you to mech handle me. Press me into the berth when you frag me and make me feel like I’m going to be split open.”

Soundwave swallowed back the nervous vents when he heard this and continued the gentle touches to the other’s wings. His fingers drifted towards the inner sections of his wings, closer to his spinal struts and lightly tapping to gather up the static charge there.

“Get on your knees.” Soundwave ordered as he moved back onto his knees, giving Starscream room to move.

Starscream looked up at him and smiled as he tilted his head a bit, his wings flexing under him and back arching even as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Stretching his arms up over his head, he made a show of arching and twisting but didn’t get into position just yet. Just as he thought, Soundwave wasn’t going to push him onto his hands and knees like Megatron would have. It wasn’t fair to compare the two of them, especially considering how well Soundwave treated him, but he couldn’t help but wish that the TIC would show just a little more force.

“I’ll get on my knees, but only because I want to feel the curve of your spike hitting me just right when you frag me from behind.” Starscream leaned back, making a show of turning himself over and then rising up on hands and knees. 

His wings flexed and he spread his knees to give himself more balance. His privacy plating was already moved to the side to let Soundwave see his valve lips were flushed with arousal and wet with need. Sliding a hand down his cockpit, he traced the seams he knew would get himself revved and followed the length of his body down to his valve so he could use his fingers to spread his valve further so Soundwave could see the calipers were eagerly flexing for him already.

“I want you to frag me, Soundwave, you can get rough with me.” He jiggled his hips slightly, making Soundwave watch the gentle bounce of his aft. “Wouldn’t you like to frag me? You can’t be satisfied with just hand jobs can you? I know you love when I suck you off but--”

His words were cut off when he felt the spike shove past his fingers and slap into place. One hand gripped his hip and the other took him by the wing, pulling him down and holding him on the curved length. His optics flashed with static and he shuddered when he felt his shoulder pushed down firmly but gently, Soundwave grinding his hips against him with an easy grace. 

“Soundwave: Loves to feel your mouth on his spike.” The deployer hissed as he simply held him with his shoulders down on the berth, hips steadily staying up so he could make shallow thrusts. “Loves your glossa tickling his tip when you talk about how you want to swallow his fluids.”

“Y-yes.” Starscream gasped and smiled when the hand on his hip held him still so he couldn’t thrust back. “More. Keep talking.”

“Love when you sit on your knees and jerk his spike. Love to see fluids on your face.” Soundwave felt the shudder run through Starscream and felt the moment of trepidation. Adjusting his stance so he could lean over Starscream, he continued to thrust, moaning as he continued to pump the plush valve. “Love how powerful you are when you demand all control from Soundwave. How you choose to take what you like… love the week that you toyed and denied Soundwave’s overload.”

He felt the trepidation shift back to arousal and let his mask slide aside so he could kiss and suckle on Starscream’s neck cables, holding him so he couldn’t turn back and see his face. 

“Love how you demanded I masturbate while you fingered yourself.” Soundwave whispered, his optics closing as he felt himself slowly falling apart. “How good you looked with my fluids coating your valve and you overloaded calling my name.” 

“Soundwave.” Starscream’s voice hitched and his wings bounced, his fingers clutching at the berth sheets.

Pulling back, Soundwave fumbled to hold Starscream’s hips, unable to pull his gaze away from the way the Seeker stroked back on his spike. The dark aft jerked up when he thrust down and he gasped softly when he saw the thin coating of lubricants dripping down Starscream’s inner thighs. Grunting quietly, he bowed himself over the Seeker and licked his wing joint, jerking his hips to try to make his tip hit deeper, loving how Starscream wailed for him. He had never heard his voice rising like this before, the waver of his tone and the shaking of his thighs. Starscream always loved being in control, and as much as Soundwave enjoyed having Soundwave in control, telling him what he wanted to happen… there was something enticing about the way the beautiful seeker fell apart when he was pierced open on his spike like this.

“Soundwave: Wishes--” Static popped his vocals as his hand palmed the dark aft, squeezing the heated metal. “Wishes to play with your aft.”

He felt the quick clench of the Seeker’s valve and gasped as it milked his spike with each desperate pump. He thought he could make out Starscream nodding but he held off until he heard the squeal of his voice demanding more.

“Do it. Do it, hurry, put your fingers in.” Starscream flushed, a thrill running through him as the fingers caressed his aft and pinched before spreading his aft further. 

His spark spun quickly and he could feel himself becoming more exposed. He and Megatron both loved to play with the idea of breeding so they’d never suggested this to one another. He’d never had an inkling towards it until Soundwave’s broken voice asked for it. He could feel the steady pumping easing up and wanted to whimper, wanted to demand it continue when two fingers rubbed his aft opening and then firmly pushed in at the same time the spike slid in again.

His optics widened a little and he pushed back on the fingers, wincing before he heard the soft sound of spitting and blushed when wetness hit his hole. It was embarrassing but it eased the way that much more and the two fingers crooked inside him. He could feel the slight shift in Soundwave’s demeanor and shuddered when the pumping picked up. The hand on his hip squeezed down before moving to his shoulder and the deployer grunted as he angled his fingers, his hips snapping forward. If he had realized that he could get that demanding nature from the gentle Soundwave by letting him at his aft, he would have opened up for that so much sooner. But even as the thrusts became unsteady and the fingers went from two to three, there was one thing different. 

The praise that fell from Soundwave’s vocalizer was wholly different. Calling him amazing and beautiful without resorting to ‘whore’. Firm kisses turned to bites on his neck cables and Soundwave’s hips rolled between the snaps and he felt himself practically gushing for more. 

“Soundwave--”

“Let me fill you.” His lover moaned, almost whimpered, the force of his hips driving down.

He could see stars on each thrust, the curve that made the tip of Soundwave’s spike drive up taking his vents away from him. The fingers in his aft twisted and spread and he could feel his hips shaking for more. His optics flickered in excitement and as he started to overload, he couldn’t find enough vents to bring in

“Starscream please!” 

The plea and the push of fingers and spike had him choking and he felt Soundwave following him when he slumped to the berth. The fingers slipped out of his aft but the firm hands gripped his hips then, Soundwave continuing his eager thrusts, the pleas never ceasing. His overload had his vents flicking open and Starscream mewled, his fingers flexing on the berth as the fucking only continued, Soundwave holding back for him and just continuing to riding him through it as another overload rippled through him and had him weakly trying to push back.

“Do it.” Starscream sighed happily, smiling sweetly. Groaning at the quick rush of fluids, he felt Soundwave pick his hips up just enough to attempt to lock their hips together to keep all of it inside. “Mm… s’good…”

It wasn’t like a knot, Soundwave didn’t have the strength that their Master did. But there was something all too enticing about a mech who begged to fill you with his fluids even as he pounded you into the berth. He held off his overload until Starscream was completely satisfied and then gave him every drop, all while telling him how amazing he was. 

“Starscream… is alright?” Soundwave nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Mm.. I’m wonderful. I’ll be wonderful if you keep doing that.” Starscream murmured dizzily. “Are you alright.”

“Soundwave… would be wonderful if you allow him to continue doing this.” The TIC sounded almost shy as he dropped a kiss on his wing.

“Count on it.”


End file.
